<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deques and Skillian, blushing furiously, negotiate carnal relations by sever77</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373697">Deques and Skillian, blushing furiously, negotiate carnal relations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sever77/pseuds/sever77'>sever77</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Millennium Blades (Card Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canadian Blowjob Day, Card Games, End of the World, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sexual Content, Small Talk but sexual?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:55:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sever77/pseuds/sever77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>important for board game fans stumbling on this, this is a Millennium Blades flavoured fanfiction, like 20-80 MBlades and fanfiction<br/>if you are not comfortable with not safe for work content, please leave, as this is tagged as Mature fic, you will have been asked to confirm you are over age in your country to get here</p><p>excerpt:<br/>"Canadian briefs. That was all Skillian was wearing. Canadian flag briefs. Deques was face to, well, briefs with it."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Deques Applenti/Skillian Taupeht</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Deques and Skillian, blushing furiously, negotiate carnal relations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deques reached under Skillian’s shirt and gently touched him – cold, even for winter. He positioned himself face to face with him. Rubbed his closed lips against his, and started trying to take Skillian’s shirt off. His blindfold came off too and Deques blushed furiously. Skillian put the blindfold back on while Deques turned away and took his own shirt off.</p><p>“Ready.”</p><p>Skillian reached forward to hold their chests together and Deques could feel his blood pumping warmth into his chest and the coolness of Skillian’s fading.</p><p>There was a knock at the door and Skillian dashed for the bedcovers, covering himself up to his blushing neck.</p><p>“I’m getting changed!” Deques called to the door, hopefully his band mates wouldn’t come in.</p><p>He sighed and apologised to Skillian, they wouldn’t do it today.</p><p>-</p><p>Canadian briefs. That was all Skillian was wearing. Canadian flag briefs. Deques was face to, well, briefs with it.</p><p>“You really like to represent your country.” he commented.</p><p>“Oh, my roommate back home buys my clothes for me, thinks they’re a laugh.”</p><p>“Well, I hope they don’t mind if I take them off you.”</p><p>He could see Skillian fluster at the thought.</p><p>“Go ahead, suck my dick, see if I care. (Oh my god).”</p><p>It was, not small per se, but Deques was surprised. He’d walked in on his band mates pissing before, but – oh gosh Deques, stop thinking about your band mates. Skillian’s dick was getting thicker as he looked at it.</p><p>“Oh!”</p><p>Deques had started touching it.</p><p>“Your balls are cute, just so you know, no hair or anything around.”</p><p>“Thanks? How are you?”</p><p>Deques considered for a moment, “Not too bad, I’ve been hanging out with friends and-”</p><p>“I meant, you know, down there. Your sack.”</p><p>Deques looked up at Skillian’s face, he was facing away again.</p><p>“I have to shave it every few months or it gets out of hand.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“We don’t have to-”</p><p>“I want to. I want <em>you</em> to.”</p><p>Deques looked back at the, now-sizeable, penis before him. He licked it a little, then put it into his mouth.</p><p>-</p><p>They were snuggling in bed when the announcement came on the news. Eldritch Entertainment Group had brought about the end of the world.</p><p>“Again?” asked Deques.</p><p>Skillian snorted and took a swig of his maple syrup.</p><p>When they got around to going outside, an EEG executive was waiting outside with a Legend of the Elder Things deckbox ready to duel.</p><p>Skillian beat him in four turns and they went back to bed.</p><p>“The end of the world we were contemplating on morning breakfast has dissipated into thin air.”</p><p>Deques settled into giving him a handjob as a reward. He did save the world after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I like to think that Eldritch Entertainment Group and the Card Shark, and Captain Chetarr regularly start the end of the world</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>